Rhythm and Blues
by SoloWing
Summary: Slightly based off of the NT Warrior Manga, issue 7. It's been a month since the N1, and ProtoMan comes across a Net Navi named Rhythm... Why does he feel funny around her? BEAST SPOILERAGE
1. One Shot: The Meeting

I was stuck on SZT, so I opened up a new Word Document and starting writing whatever came into my head. Before I knew it, this little Blues and Rhythm pairing fic-let had come into existence.

Now, this is only my first (serious) attempt at writing a romance fic. So if you could kindly critique it to death, I would greatly appreciate it so that I can improve.

I'm also more than a little concerned that Rhythm came out as a Mary Sue, so please let me know if she did or not.

By the way, this fic is set about a month after the N1 Tournament.

Begin Fic!

"Transfer complete."

"Great work, ProtoMan." Chaud Blaze glanced at his red PET resting in it's charger on the right hand side of his desk. "Now that those files have been delivered, we can finalize the contract."

ProtoMan nodded as he stepped out of the Executive Building and out onto the streets of Net City. It had been a fairly standard errand to deliver a bundle of files to a possible IPC contractor; everything had gone by the book with a minimal amount of trouble. About the worst thing that had happened on this run had been the delay in receiving these files at Accounting.

The red Navi bit off the grin threatening to surface on his lips, maintaining his deadpan expression. Even after humans had eliminated the 'paper' from the 'paperwork', they still made errors in the 'work'.

"You can come back now."

"Roger that, Chaud." The sword-wielding Navi turned to his left and began heading back the way he had come. "You can expect me there within the hour."

"We'll be waiting." Chaud acknowledged the remark and then turned back to his work.

The Navi walked on, ignoring the glances and amazed stares of those passing him by. He'd become used to standing out in a crowd. Last month when he and Chaud had won the N1 Grand Prix, their fledgling fame had taken on new proportions; and he'd quickly learned that he couldn't go anywhere without becoming a spectacle.

Not that it mattered to him one way or another. Fame didn't mean anything to him, as long as he could stand by Chaud, he'd be content.

That thought took ProtoMan's mind off onto another train of thought. In the aftermath of MegaMan's deletion and resurrection, he had come to an unconscious realization about how much he cared for his Net Op. And he sensed that Chaud had come to a new realization about their friendship as well. It was never mentioned, but slowly over the past few weeks, Chaud had stopped treating him like a program and more and more like a friend.

It was an extremely satisfying development.

Before he had battled because he was Chaud's Navi. It was his duty to fight and win. Now he fought because Chaud was his friend, and he would never let the boy down.

"I never imagined calling Chaud 'boy'." The Red Raider allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his face. "MegaMan must be getting to me."

A shout broke through his reverie.

"Hey, ProtoMan!"

The Red Raider glanced over his shoulder, to find two other Navis falling into step behind him.

"MegaMan, Roll." ProtoMan acknowledged the presence of his two companions.

"It's been a while since we've seen you." The Blue Navi spoke up. "How've you been?"

"I've been well." The Red Navi stopped and turned so that he could speak to his companions easily. "And you?"

"I'm fine." Roll nodded back.

"Never better," MegaMan quipped, "Anything beats deletion."

"I suppose that's true." The Red Navi nodded, not recognizing the slightest bit of humor in the joke.

An awkward silence settled on the trio for several seconds.

MegaMan spoke up to end the pause. "Anyway, Roll's invited me to go the Shopping District to pick up some new Fashion Chips… Would you like to come along?"

ProtoMan studied the two from behind his shades. He didn't doubt that their desire for friendship was genuine, he's been through too much with them to know otherwise. And true, part of him was very tempted to accept the invitation, but Chaud needed him back at ICP, and his Net Op always came first.

"I'll have to pass." The Raider said simply. "Chaud needs me get back quickly."

"Oh," MegaMan exchanged a glance with Roll who gave a barely perceptible shrug. "Uh, O.K. I guess we'll see you around?"

The Red Net Navi nodded as the two Navis turned and began to walk away.

ProtoMan couldn't help himself. For a moment he broke out of his reserved persona and called after his companions. "MegaMan."

The Blue Navi turned around to look at the Raider.

"Some other time."

MegaMan flashed a grin at ProtoMan, and nodded his understanding.

"Some other time."

That said, the ProtoMan turned and resumed his walk down the street. No doubt about it, MegaMan was really getting to him.

The Red Raider hurried on, intent on getting back to Chaud and his PET. With any luck the rest of his trip would be uneventful.

But 'luck' had a nasty sense of humor, or irony, which would make an uneventful trip impossible.

"Let me go!"

ProtoMan stopped in mid-step as an unfamiliar, barely audible, slightly sing-song voice reached his ear. There was an urgency in that voice that didn't belong in the laid-back atmosphere of Net City. Turning his head to scan the area, the Raider located the source of that voice- a light gray and teal female Net Navi was surrounded by a half-dozen or so thug-like Navi, and they were hustling her into a shadowy alleyway.

From the looks of things, they were about to perform a cyber-mugging.

The red Navi glanced about, no one else had heard that Navi's muffled cry for help or showed any interest in helping. ProtoMan glanced back at the alleyway and changed course, if no one else was available, then he'd play the role of 'hero'.

"Chaud," The Red Raider contacted his Net Op as he leapt off the ground and up to the side of a nearby building in preparation to make his move.

"I'm here."

"I'll be slightly delayed." ProtoMan muttered as he vaulted over the top barrier of the building and onto the roof. "There's a mugging in progress that I need to end."

"I understand." The duel-haired Net Battler nodded. "Do you need any assistance?"

"None required, there are only seven of them." The Red Raider peered over the edge of the roof and performed a quick head-count.

"I see. Five minutes?"

"Tops. Thanks for the offer though."

101010101010101010101010101010101

"We asked you nicely, lady." Blue Thug slammed his palm into the wall behind his prey, startling and trapping her between him and the wall. "Next time we'll get rough, now hand over the money!"

Rhythm looked around sizing up her attackers. There were seven of them, and strangely enough, each one was a different color: orange, blue, green, red, purple, black, and gray. None of them looked especially tough of showed any signs of being competent Net Battlers (the way they were slouching and loosely gripping their weapons was a dead give-a-way about that department); while she didn't doubt that she could stand up to two or three of these guys, she had her doubts about taking on all seven at once.

But still, she couldn't just turn over her Net Op's money- Paige Downing had trusted her with it, and that trust was something that Rhythm would never allow to be shattered.

Now she just had to explain that to the band of thugs surrounding her.

"No. you can't have it." Rhythm glared at Blue Thug. "There's no way I'm giving my Net Op's cash up to the 'Rainbow Brigade'."

"Like we haven't heard that one a million times." Gray Thug grumbled. "All right, we asked nicely, now we'll get rough."

Instantly the Rainbow Brigade tightened their grip on their weapon. Orange and Red lifted long busters. Blue and Green were sword-wielders. Purple, Black and Gray heaved oversized armored fists.

"Well," Rhythm thought, "At least I'm getting robbed by guys with variety."

"One last time, give us the money!" Red pointed his oversized blaster at his prey.

"No."

"AAAHHHHH!"

Red Thug's left hand gripped his right arm as a scream exploded from his lips. His long blaster dropped to the ground as he realized that something razor-sharp had severed it from his arm.

Startled by this turn of events, the Rainbow Brigade fell back to reassess the situation. It barely took them a second to realize that they had a new variable to add to this situation: a red sword-master known as ProtoMan.

The Red Navi raised his blade defensively as he maintained his position in front of the startled Rhythm.

"Where'd he come from?" Purple Thug voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"I suggest you forget about this little enterprise." ProtoMan eyed each one of his opponents in turn. "And leave her alone; otherwise, you'll have to deal with me."

The thugs glanced between each other, trying to decide on their best course of action.

"He's ProtoMan, the winner of the N1." Black Thug muttered warily.

"Yeah, but those were one on one battles." Blue Thug gave his assessment of the situation. "There's seven of us and only one of them."

"Humph." Rhythm folded her arms over her chest and glared at her attackers, obviously miffed about being forgotten about. "You guys must be too stupid to count. It's two against seven."

The Rainbow Brigade chuckled evilly. Apparently that remark had given them the boost they needed to attack.

"Let's get them!" Black Thug raised his oversized fist and lunged forward at ProtoMan.

"Your funeral." The Red Raider snapped his sword around and braced himself. Amazingly, the blade held as the Thug Navi's fist crashed into it, sparing ProtoMan from the attack.

Black Thug blinked in surprise.

ProtoMan took advantage of the Navi's confusion by slipping inside and under the thug's motionless fist. A split second later and he had snapped his blade across his opponent's chest, dealing some serious damage to Black Thug and forcing him out of the Network.

Blue Navi entered the fray. Slipping in from the left, the tough-guy impersonator got in close to ProtoMan and slashed at the Red Navi with his blade. The Raider was ready, however, and swept his sword up to intercept the attack. His sword caught Blue Thug's attack and with a quick twist of his blade, ProtoMan was inside of Blue Thug's defenses, and unleashing the fury of his sword on his attacker. It wasn't long before Blue Navi was gone as well.

While ProtoMan was otherwise occupied, Gray Navi rushed at Rhythm, intent on attacking her. Unfortunately, he had seriously underestimated his self-declared opponent...

Rhythm ducked her head to the right, allowing Gray Navi's armored fist to swish past her head harmlessly. Acting on that split second while her opponent was trying to recover from his failed attack, Rhythm slipped in closer and attacked.

"Cleft Counter!" Rhythm dropped to the ground, catching her fall with her left hand and landing almost parallel to the pavement. Snapping her right leg around, the teal Navi kicked her opponent's legs out from under him. Even as Gray Thug began to drop to the ground, the female Navi was moving into her next attack. Spinning in place, Rhythm brought herself up on her left leg and sent her right foot smashing into her dropping adversary's stomach.

The force of the blow sent Gray Thug flying backward across the street and into the side of the opposite building.

Gray Thug logged out, defeated.

Rhythm came our of her attack and rose to her feet just in time to see Red Thug hefting his blaster to take a cheap shot at ProtoMan while the Raider was preoccupied with Green Navi.

"Tenor whip!" The teal-colored Navi placed her hands together as a silver, ribbed, wire resembling a guitar string materialized in her hands. Snapping her whip forward, Rhythm sent her weapon snaking through the air and coiled it about the Red Navi's massive Buster. Grabbing an extra foot of wire with her free hand, the female Navi jerked on the whip, causing Red Navi's shot to miss ProtoMan and conveniently strike Purple Thug instead.

Purple and Green Logged out, leaving Red and Orange behind. The two Navis exchanged a glance. However, before they could decide whether to stay and fight or flee in terror, the decision was taken out of their hands as a Sonic Boom swept thought them. The two vanished from sight, transforming into the words 'Log Out' before disappearing from sight.

"Humph." Rhythm hummed in disapproval and tossed her head as she straightened herself.

Now that the battle was over, ProtoMan finally had a chance to take a good look at the Navi he had rescued. She wore a light silver bodysuit, and light blue boots with gold disks set over the sides of her ankles and standing above her knees. Two more gold disks rested on her hips, from which a pale azure skirt hung down to stop just above her knees. A blue vest covered her chest, and two golden gauntlets covered her forearms but left her hands bare. The Navi's blue eyes were framed by her flaming red hair, which was tamed by a blue cap reminiscent of Medi's.

The Navi smiled gently and turned to offer her hand to ProtoMan. "Er, thanks for your help. My name's Rhythm."

ProtoMan braced himself, he knew what was coming next: He'd introduce himself and then have to suffer through the ten-minute-fan-girl-squeal-of-delight-over-being-saved-by-none-other-than-ProtoMan.

"ProtoMan." The Red Navi deadpanned and overlooked Rhythm's offer to shake hands. No sense in making this worse than it would have to be.

Rhythm waited a moment and then slowly lowered her hand.

"Nice to meet you," The female Navi stepped back and leaned her back against the wall of a building lining the street.

ProtoMan almost choked on his own air. That was definitely NOT your typical fan girl scream. In fact, it almost sounded like a normal greeting that he'd hear from MegaMan- was it possible that this Navi didn't know who he was?

"Thanks again," The teal Navi spoke after a short pause, "for helping me out."

"Don't mention it." The Red Raider found the words tumbling out of his mouth before he even realized he had said them. "I was glad I could help out."

Rhythm chuckled in a slightly sing-song way, "So was I… Uh, ProtoMan, I don't want you to take this the wrong way-"

Bracing himself for anything, ProtoMan waited to hear what was coming next.

"But is there anything I can do to thank you for helping me out?"

Blinking in surprise, ProtoMan mentally recoiled. He'd half-expected something fan-girly…

"That won't be necessary." Startled, ProtoMan realized that part of his frosty exterior was melting slightly. "It was my pleasure."

The teal Navi bit her lip, unsure of where to take this conversation next. What do you say to someone who just rescued you from a mugging?

The red Navi realized this, and decided to bail her out.

"Rhythm, all things considered, I might not be wise for you to head out alone. I wouldn't put it past the… 'Rainbow Brigade', as you call them, to remember this. It wouldn't surprise me if they were just waiting for me to leave so that they can attack you again. Maybe I should stay with you for a while" The Red Raider replied.

ProtoMan came to himself with a start, what was he doing? I really hope she doesn't take that the wrong way- as if I'm suggesting an 'interest' in her. Why the disk drive am I even suggesting this? I should just pack up and leave now that the immediate danger was over, not offer escort her around the town like an overprotective boyfriend…

Rhythm smiled softly, "I'd appreciate that. I really need to get this money down to the Central Net Bank, and if you'd walk with me…"

"It would be a pleasure." ProtoMan blinked under his visor. What am I saying? Come on, Proto, snap out of it!

Still smiling gently, Rhythm pushed off of the wall and walked over to her new companion. After he nodded slightly, she stepped back out into the bustling streets with ProtoMan at her side.

A sudden flood of reality poured over ProtoMan. Here he was, a temporarily celebrity, walking through the crowded streets of Net City with a female Navi by his side. He desperately hoped that none of the paparazzi would come across them, those guys wouldn't care what the facts were, they'd snap a picture now and then publish a fantastic headline that was utterly preposterous. The last thing he needed right now was for Chaud to see a picture of him and Rhythm on the front page of the 'The Gigabyte'.

But there's nothing I can do about now. I've committed myself, so I'll just have to play this out… Still, it's unbelievable that she's doesn't know, or doesn't care, who I am. So far she hasn't done anything even remotely fan girly.

The Red Navi came back to reality as he realized that Rhythm had been chatting idly for the past few seconds.

"That was an amazing technique, the Sonic Boom." The teal Navi was saying. "I'd like to learn it some time, it would come in handy when me and my Net Op begin Net battling."

"From what I saw, you were holding your own just fine back there." ProtoMan replied. What am I doing? Am I really making small talk to her? What's going on?

The Red Navi caught her expectantly glance. "But the Sonic Boom is a fairly easy technique to learn. It would surprise me if you didn't have a grasp on it in a day."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. Especially if you have the right teacher." ProtoMan nodded. Please tell me that I didn't just say that… Now she's going to ask me to show her how to do it, and that'll mean that I have to take her to the coliseum where every Navi and his dog will see us…

Rhythm just ducked her head and blushed, a deep red color filling her face. "I- I'll look around."

Whew, I think I just dodged a bullet…

"Uh, you mentioned that you were about to start Net battling, I take it you haven't before?" The Red Raider mercifully changed the subject.

"Just the usual family bouts, we haven't entered any competition yet. But Paige is really looking forward to it."

"Paige?"

"Paige Downing, my Net Op." Rhythm chuckled in her sing-song way. "She has to be the best Net Op a Navi ever had."

At that precise moment, ProtoMan realized that they had become so involved in their conversation that they had walked right past the bank. For a brief moment, the Red Raider was tempted not to call attention to the fact, but he quickly shoved such ideas from his mind. I must be losing my mind… Am I actually considering spending more time with her?

"Oops," Rhythm glanced over her shoulder, evidently realized that they had missed their target. "Uh, I think we walked right by it…"

"It appears that we did." The Red Navi stopped in his tracks. "This is where we go our separate ways."

"I'm afraid so." Rhythm nodded slowly. "ProtoMan… thank you again."

"Think nothing of it." The silver-haired Navi gave a barely perceptible shrug.

The teal-Navi nodded nervously, then also shrugged as she realized there was no way to prolong this meeting. "All right then, ProtoMan, I really enjoyed our time together, and… I loved that whirlwind attack you used against StoneMan in the N1."

ProtoMan blinked in surprised, the full meaning of that statement blowing him away. Before he could frame any sort of reply, Rhythm flashed her easy grin and then flipped backward up onto the bank's steps. With a quick wave of her hand the redhead Navi ducked inside the building and vanished.

The Red Raider stood there for several seconds, uncharacteristically stunned.

"She knew who I was…"

A chuckle escaped from ProtoMan's lips as he spun on his heel and took off towards the exit server. "Heh, not your average fan girl."

End Fic.


	2. One Shot: Cafeteria Blues

"He's late." Chaud observed. 

"We shouldn't be surprised." ProtoMan agreed, dryly.

The duel-haired kid shook his head as he swept his gaze across the Blaze Quest cafeteria. Lan was supposed to have been here so that they could discuss the recent events and clues about the appearance of those two digital beasts in the real world and in Net City.

But as usual, if you told Lan to be there be twelve-thirty, he'd show up sometime about one-fifteen- on a day when he was feeling punctual.

All of which, of course, annoyed Chaud no end. But there was nothing that he could do about it except sit and wait for Lan to get his lazy self over here.

Chaud walked over to the service counter, selected a barstool, and seated himself a safe distance from any other human being. After a virtually non-existent moment of hesitation, the duel-haired boy placed his Link PET on the counter.

ProtoMan immediately responded by appearing in the real world- in his six-inch holographic form of course. It was one of the Link PET's newest and most popular features. A holographic projection of the person's Navi could be made by the PET… of course the holograms were so lifelike and allowed the Navi's so many liberties, that sometimes it was hard to remember that they were just holograms.

ProtoMan just stood to one side, knowing that if Chaud wanted to talk, then he would. If not… it wouldn't be the first time that they had spent time in silence. The raider cast his gaze across the room, checking to see if Lan had finally shown up.

He was nowhere in sight.

ProtoMan's gaze swept up to study the human that had just sat down about two seats away from Chaud. She was about Lan's age, and judging from her clothing it was easy to see that she kept up with the current fashions. Her brown hair dangled down to the top of her purple poncho, which in turn was draped over a sleeveless blue blouse. Her skirt was the same blue color as her shirt. The Raider wasn't sure from his current angle, but he thought that they were a dark blue-ish color.

Although Chaud wasn't showing any interest in the newcomer, ProtoMan watched the girl place her new Link PET on the counter and activated the holograph feature.

ProtoMan's breath stopped as the new Navi materialized.

The Navi was perched on the top of a salt shaker, her legs dangling over the side. She wore light teal boots, a light gray bodysuit under a teal skirt and top, as well as blue gloves with gold and purple ornaments on the sides. He had seen her months ago- right after the N1.

The Navi glanced over and her eyes widened in disbelief when her gaze met ProtoMan's.

"It's YOU!" The two shouted in complete and utter disbelief.

This outburst, of course, caused the two Net Ops to stare at their Navi's in bewilderment… and then to look up and study each other.

"Chaud… Blaze…" The brunette girl muttered in complete disbelief.

"And you are?"

"Melody, Melody Makoto" The girl extended her hand, offering a handshake.

Chaud turned his attention back to the two Navis on the table.

Melody paused a moment, and then took her hand back.

"I don't believe it," The teal Navi pushed herself off of her salt shaker and started walking over to ProtoMan. "I never thought that I'd see you again."

"Neither did I." ProtoMan replied. Of all the places to run into her at… I just hope that Chaud takes this well…

"I guess that it really is a small world," The Navi smiled softly.

"ProtoMan, who's your friend?" Chaud's words were somewhat lacking in the warm and friendly department.

"Er, Chaud, this is…" ProtoMan forced himself to maintain a deadpan expression, despite the fact that he had absolutely no idea what his Navi's name was. "This is…"

What was her name? The Red Raider frantically racked his mind, trying to recall the name she had given the last and only time they had met. It started with an 'R'… Rhonda? No, it was musical… Rhyme?

"This is… Rhyme?" ProtoMan couldn't help it, he sweat dropped, causing the Navi and her Op to face fault as well.

The teal Navi and her Op traded looks.

"I don't suppose that we can hold it against him." The Navi commented. "He's probably saved countless damsels in distress."

"And if he spends time flirting with each one afterwards, it would be hard to keep them all straight."

"Flirting?" Chaud looked at his Navi in disbelief. What in the world was going on here?

"That's an over-" The Red Navi's words were cut off by Melody's next round of comments.

"Plus you have to take into account the fact that he's a world famous celebrity." The brunette girl commented.

"Which means that he'd have his choice of multitudes of fan girls." The Navi nodded. "I can't image the number of dates he's probably had."

"Dates?" ProtoMan and Chaud's eyes exploded open.  
"What have you been up to?" The duel-haired kid shot a withering look at his Navi.

"So it's actually fairly plausible that he forgot my name." The teal Navi grinned, watching as the Raider's face slowly turned the same shade of crimson as his armor.

Chaud shook his head in completely bewilderment. His Navi had been dating and flirting? How was that possible?

ProtoMan became very self-conscious as all eyes drifted to him. All he could think of to do was to cough nervously.

"Owned!" The teal Navi and her operator high-fived one another and simultaneously erupted into a storm of laughter over the Raider's predicament.

Chaud and ProtoMan just stared at the two in complete disbelief as the torrents of laughter continued.

Slowly, the two managed to bring their laughter under control. About a minute later, the Navi and her Op were slumped against the counter, struggling to catch their breath.

"My name's Rhythm…" The teal Navi weakly lifted her hand in greeting. "Pleased to remake your acquaintance."

"I don't have to put up with this." Chaud stood up and slid his PET into it's pouch.

Melody looked up at the duel-haired kid and arched an eyebrow in surprise. "We were only joking with you, Chaud… I guess we did carry it a little far, but there's nothing to get upset about."

"Yeah," Rhythm piped up. "ProtoMan never flirted with me, all he did was help me fight my way out of getting mugged. We chatted for a minute and then we went our separate ways."

"I'm honestly sorry," The girl continued. "I meant to upset you."

Chaud stood there for a moment, eyeing the two girls.

Melody and Rhythm eyed him back.

Finally, Chaud sat back down. It wasn't as if he could go anywhere anyway, what with Lan supposed to show up at any moment.

"Apology accepted?" Melody asked.

"If it makes you feel better." Chaud replied, not bothering to look at his companion.

The quartet sat there for a long moment in silence, while Rhythm and ProtoMan traded not-so-secret looks with each other…

"Chaud! Sorry I'm late!"

The duel-haired kid turned around to find a frantic Lan racing towards him. The brunette slid to a hasty stop in front of the counter, and mumbled something about atwo for one sale on curryat Fifth Avenue.

"I should be used to it by now." Chaud replied as he got to his feet, quickly he started walking towards the rear exit. "Come on, let's take this someplace that's more private."

While Chaud's attention was focused on Lan, ProtoMan exchanged a quick wave with Rhythm and then ducked back into his PET.

Melody and Rhythm watched as Lan followed Chaud out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Then the two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fate has a rotten sense of humor." The girl sighed.

Rhythm just shrugged again, and curled up by a stray coffee cup.

They sat in silence for several minutes, until a man walked into the cafeteria and homed in on Melody and her Navi.

Quickly the adult slipped up behind Melody, making frantic gestures for Rhythm to stay silent, and slapped his right hand over the brunette girl's eyes.

"Guess who?" The adult grinned mischievously.

"Dad, that wasn't funny the first thirty times you did it," Melody couldn't help grinning as she batted the hand aside. "why would it be now?"

The man just smiled. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Nope, nothing at all." The girl grinned.


	3. You know the Drill

Special thanks to DonJuan for Beta-ing...

Begin!

"I'm here, Master." The shadowy form of a wiry, slightly humanoid dropped to one knee before the massive winged emblem hanging on the wall.

Out of the emblem, a deep throaty voice proceeded to intone instructions to the shadowy figure kneeling before it.

"My spies tell me that those… pests… have created a new device. One that can bring power who do not contain my essence. We must maintain our advantage; therefore, such a device must not be allowed to exist."

"Yes, Master."

"My faithful follower, you are to enter that realm, find this thing they call 'The Booster' and destroy it completely. You must not fail."

"Never, Master." The shadowy figure lifted it's pointed head, allowing a glint of light to reflect off of it's polished surface. "I will crush all who oppose me. In the name of the Falzer!"

101010101010101010101010101010

"Rhythm, chill." The brunette girl rolled her eyes and continued about her business.

"Melody, I'm serious!" The redheaded, teal-colored Navi standing atop the girl's dresser stamped her foot in frustration. "You've got to help me! Please?"

Melody rolled her eyes a second time and just continued changing. "Rhythm, the odds of seeing ProtoMan tonight are slim to none. It's just a demonstration for the new PET Booster that Dad worked on. We probably won't even see ProtoMan, let alone meet him."

Rhythm shook her head in honest annoyance. "Who said anything about ProtoMan?"

Ever since their accidental run in at Blaze Quest, Melody hadn't hesitated to razz Rhythm about her 'boyfriend'. This annoyed the teal Navi to no end because she knew that there wasn't anything like that between her and ProtoMan. They were just tentative friends; after all, a Net Navi like ProtoMan could have his choice of girlfriends, so surely he was already taken… wasn't he?

"You're thinking about him, I can tell." The brunette chuckled.

"I just want to look my best tonight, it is an official dinner at a big corporation." The teal Navi pouted. "C'mon, Melody, I helped you choose that dress for tonight… can't you return the favor?"

"All right, shoot."

Rhythm beamed and accessed the data stored in her Link PET. A split second passed and then her appearance changed, Rhythm stood on the cabinet now wearing a stunning blue, evening gown over her silver jumpsuit that draped up over her shoulders and swept down her back.

"Great! Which one looks better, the midnight blue one…" Rhythm paused to 'change' again, this time into a cute crimson dress that differed only in the cut from the azure one. "Or the red one?"

"I think ProtoMan would like the blue one better, it matches your eyes." Melody replied.

"Melody Makoto!"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101

Chaud Blaze stepped out of his limo and set off across the sidewalk to the entrance of the restaurant. The duel haired Net Op paused to reflect upon the irony of the situation. He hadn't planned on being at this demonstration, but his father's flight back into town had been delayed. Since someone from the company executives had to be there just for the sake of appearances he'd found himself facing an evening of pointless chit-chat and careful diplomacy instead of paperwork.

At very rare times, Chaud wondered just which of those two options was duller.

The Net Op pulled a sheaf of papers from his pocket and tried to finish his last-minute brush up on the Booster. It was a good invention and would doubtless improve Internet travel, but there was nothing really earthshaking about it. Indeed, the CPD was a much better invention. But a product was a product and there was money to be made off of this one.

The back of Chaud's mind noted detected the sound of a car stopping at the curb. Instinctively, the boy glanced over his shoulder- and experienced one of those rare moments where he felt like someone had just sucker punched him in the gut.

A tuxedo-sporting ProtoMan noticed his Net Op's hesitation. Wondering just what had stopped Chaud in his tracks, the swordsman drew off of his PET's power and materialized in the air before the duel-haired boy.

"Chaud, sir, is something wrong?"

"_She_'s here, ProtoMan."

The Raider didn't need to ask twice, he knew by that tone of voice just who the boy was referring to. ProtoMan looked up to see Dr. Makoto and his daughter departing from their vehicle.

"Her father," The Navi recognized the man from the files he had seen in Chaud's hand. "he's one of the scientists who worked on the Booster."

"I don't care if he is or if he isn't." Chaud snapped out of his daze and set off for the entrance of the restaurant. "We're not going to have anything to do with her."

The duel-haired Net Op entered the building and prepared for the long night ahead of him. After exchanging a few words with the other early arrivals, Chaud stepped down into the dining room to survey the arrangements.

A quick check convinced him that everything was fine in that area. The tables were already lined and set. The state was in order, and the Booster was even on display in the corner area, secured by four burly guards, of course.

"Mr. Blaze!"

Hearing his name, Chaud turned around and found himself face to face with John Dalton, the head manager of Blaze Quest. Another slightly familiar brunette man was standing beside the manager.

"Yes?"

"I want you to meet Dr. Makoto, the one behind this project." Dalton clapped his hand on the brunette man's back.

"Dr. Makoto." Chaud extended his hand. "I've heard that this Booster was your idea, and that you executed the project."

Makoto chuckled for a moment. "Well, I can't take all the credit. The team did a lot of the work getting the details straightened out, I just provided the raw elements to make the entire thing work."

The duel haired kid nodded once, and then the conversation was cut short as the dinner bell rang.

Everyone paused as the Master of Ceremonies strode up to the platform and began gathering the crowd's attention. Upon his direction the guests began seating themselves at the pre-assigned places.

Chaud maintained his distance from the crowd as one guest after another located his seat. As usual, once the crowd thinned out, he was able to locate his seat with ease.

The duel-haired kid walked over and sat down at his table, and nearly fell over backward when he found himself face to face with none other than Melody Makoto.

Chaud couldn't help but notice that Melody looked just as surprised as he did about their seating arrangements.

"Oh, er, hi." The brunette threw a weak wave in his direction. "It's… been a while… hasn't it?"

"It has." The duel-haired kid muttered back.

From his place beside Melody, Dr. Makoto raised an eyebrow in amazement.

"You two know each other?"

"We… sort a… bumped into each other" Melody hesitantly answered. "During one of those days when I was waiting on you in the cafeteria."

"I see." Dr. Makoto nodded. "I'm guessing that that was an interesting meeting."

"Some thought it was." Chaud cut off the girl's reply. "Your daughter has an interesting sense of humor."

"Yes, she does." The man glanced at his daughter. "I'm sad to say that it comes from her mother's side of the family."

The duel-haired boy wasn't certain, but he thought that he'd seen just a hint of… emotion in Dr. Makoto's eye… It was almost as if he had glanced away to hide something.

Further discussion was cut off when the servers arrived and began placing the meal before the guests.

1010101010101010101010101010101

"Talk about an under-the-table deal." Rhythm chuckled as she leaned against the table leg.

ProtoMan just chuckled lightly at the joke, although it did accurately relate their current position. The two were literally under the table, spending some time together while their respective Ops ate overhead.

"I'm just glad that I caught your Email..." The Raider replied. "This was an… unusual idea."

"I just can't believe that you accepted the invitation." The red-headed Navi tossed her head nervously. "I… didn't know if you were interested- not 'interested' as in- er, I mean, I'm not- I'm sure that you…"

ProtoMan stifled another chuckle and then stepped over to stand beside Rhythm. "I know what you meant."

"You… do?"

"Yes. I do." The Red Navi replied. "So... What are you and Melody up to these days?"

"Well…" Rhythm replayed the past few days in her mind, taking inventory of their hobbies and activities. "Melody is making a lot of progress with her voice lessons. She's determined to make it into the regional competition this year. I'm working on my voice too, and we're scheduled to try out for the Net Star competition two days from now… There's also school and keeping her father in line…"

"The Net Star competition?" The Raider cocked his head in recognition. "The singing contest?"

"Musical. Anything that involves music, instrumentals, bands, quartets, all of that can enter the Net Star contest. They just prefer vocalists." Rhythm corrected the red Navi's statement. "You've heard of it?"

"Net Star wanted Blaze Quest to be the producers at one point in time." The Raider nodded. "We turned them down."

"Ouch." The red-headed Navi winced as she remembered how the fledgling contest had become an overnight sensation.

"It was." ProtoMan agreed. "But you're competing?"

"I am. Could you…?" Rhythm took a breath and then plunged into her next statement. "Would you like to come?"

ProtoMan didn't reply immediately. For a long moment, he was silent as he pondered his chances and opportunities to make such a commitment and keep it.

"I'll be there."

A smile exploded across Rhythm's lips, causing her to beam for some reason that not even she knew. This of course, caused ProtoMan to smile softly as well.

1010101010101010101010101010101

"So the Booster can actually adapt itself to the Net Navi using it?"

"Exactly," Dr. Makoto easily fielded the question and returned a reply. "It's not a one-size fits all enhancement. It actually scans the individual Net Navi's data and PET Logs to enhance the individual Net Navi's skills and help eliminate any weaknesses."

Chaud raised an eyebrow in thought. While this project didn't seem that intriguing on a paper summary, it was beginning to sound fascinating in verbal detail.

"And now," The Master of Ceremonies held up his hands. "It is-"

Enter chaos.

An explosion ripped free from the back wall.

Chaud was on his feet as soon as the noise had reached his ears; and almost just as soon, ProtoMan had materialized on his shoulder. The two snapped around to discover the source of the disaster.

Behind him, Melody was already on her feet and her mouth was already on the floor.

"How- how's this possible?" The brunette girl struggled to believe what her eyes were telling her.

"Copyroid…" Chaud's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the vaguely humanoid figure emerge from the smoke. "DrillMan!"

True to his words, the imposing Copyroid Net Navi entered the room. It's eyes were riveted on the device resting on the far corner of the room.

"Surrender the PET Booster." The Copyroid intoned.

"The Booster?" Dr. Makoto took a small step backwards, overwhelmed by these completely unbelievable events. "What-? How can you exist here? What do you want with the Booster?"

"I am Zoan DrillMan, of the Falzer side. I have come for the Booster as we must protect what advantage we have over you, and those who wish to stop us."

"But HOW? How can he exist in the human realm!" The doctor was still having a hard time accepting it as reality.

"He's in a Copyroid." Chaud explained, his eyes never wavering from their newfound enemy. "It allows Net Navi to roam the human world."

"Enough talk!" Z DrillMan began walking towards the display case containing his prize.

"We can't let him have it!" ProtoMan vanished as Chaud whipped out his PET. In one smooth motion he had fished his prized chip out of his pocket, and raised the device. "Dimensional Area!"

Within seconds, the room began to glow with odd, inverted colors and patterns.

"Chaud, wait, what- what's going on?"

The duel-haired kid shot a quick look at Melody and then shoved his Synchro Chip home.

"I'll explain later."

"Synchro Chip in! CROSS FUSION!"

The blast of light immediately seized Z DrillMan's attention. Intrigued, the Copyroid Net Navi turned to find a sphere of energy enveloping the one with hair like a skunk. A moment later and the light had vanished, with a strange red Net Navi replacing the skunk boy.

"Chaud, we can't risk a drawn out battle. The longer we fight, the greater the chance that one of these bystanders gets hurt."

"Agreed."

"Hold it, DrillMan." CF ProtoMan raised his blade defensively. "You aren't going anywhere."

"An obstacle?" The wiry Navi turned around. "Fine then! Triple Hole!"

CF ProtoMan tensed as the Zoanoid vanished from sight, leaving three holes in space behind. A drill then shot from each hole and sped through the air- straight towards him.

A grunt escaped from the Raider as he threw himself to his right, propelling himself out of harm's way. The Red Cross Fused Navi somersaulted in order to get back on his feet- just in time as it turned out.

"Drill Mode!"

ProtoMan CF's head snapped up, to find Z DrillMan's drill form bearing straight down on him from an angle.

Reacting on pure instinct, the Raider leapt upwards and pulled a back-flip so that his feet were planted flat against the horizontal wall behind him. A bound from there sent him flying up and over the attack.

"What the-?" DrillMan grunted as he crashed headfirst into the now empty wall.

"Circle Gun, Battle Chip in!" CF ProtoMan performed a quick mid-air twist so that he was now facing his opponent. Instantly the long, gray weapon had formed over the Red Navi's right forearm. CF ProtoMan lined the weapon's targeting sensors up with his bewildered adversary, and began firing away as soon as his feet hit the ground.

A barrage of bullets tore free from the Circle Gun and leapt through the air towards the Zoanoid. The rounds detonated on contact, obscuring the area with a cloud of smoke and dust.

Finally, the Circle Gun ran out of ammunition. CF ProtoMan hastily discarded the weapon and summoned his default blade in its stead.

Slowly the smoke dissipated… revealing a crumbling, bullet-ridden wall, but no sign of Z DrillMan.

"Did we get him?" Chaud wondered aloud.

"Not even close! Triple HOLE!"

"What-?' CF ProtoMan whipped around to trace the sound of the Zoanoid's voice. And received two drills to his stomach for his trouble. The impact sent him flying backward through the air, and into what remained of the back wall.

The breath exploded from the Raider's lungs as he made contact, and then he slowly sank to the unforgiving ground below.

Z DrillMan deactivated his attack to revealed himself. He was standing over on the corner opposite the Booster system.

CF ProtoMan snapped his head around to bring this muddled brain back into alignment with his clearing body. Scrambling to his feet, the Raider noted his opponent's position causing a quick smirk to dance across his lips.

"Perfect."

"Variable Sword, Battle Chip in!" The Raider whipped his arm out as the arrow-shaped blade appeared. With a sweep of his arm, the Red Navi sent a crescent of energy arcing through the air towards his opponent. "Sonic Boom!"

"Hreh." Z DrillMan growled while snapping his arms up to block the attack. The wiry Navi easily held his own against the attack, shattering the Sonic Boom with his two drills.

The Zoanoid's eyes flicked about, searching for his opponent. Abruptly he spotted CF ProtoMan descending on him from above with his Variable Sword poised to strike.

Anger ignited Z DrillMan's eyes as he brought his drills up to block the sword swipe.

CF ProtoMan dropped down, his blade carving through the air- and missing the Copyroid Navi completely. The arrow-shaped blade smashed harmlessly into the floor in front of Z DrillMan.

"You missed." Z DrillMan chuckled into his opponent's face.

"On the contrary." CF ProtoMan replied. "Life Aura, Battle Chip in!"

Puzzled by those words, Z DrillMan looked down at the ground… and saw the Variable Sword's tip pressed against a small, flat, round object lying on the ground.

The Zoanoid's eyes widened in panicked disbelief as he realized what that object was: a Mine.

"NO-!" The rest of Z DrillMan's scream was interrupted as the mine exploded into a massive fireball.

"CHAUD!" Melody heard the scream, before realizing that it was her own. Overwhelmed by the events of the past few minutes, she found herself straining to see through the smoke and ash to discover the duel-haired boy's fate.

Slowly the dust parted, to reveal CF ProtoMan with his Life Aura still intact… and what she assumed to be one badly damaged Copyroid.

"Chaud…" Melody broke free of the others and ran over to the Cross Fused pair. "You're alright."

"I am." CF ProtoMan tensed as his armor broke apart and reformed into Chaud's PET. The duel-haired kid reached out and plucked it from the air and clipped it back onto his belt.

"I… I still can't believe all of this. First some crazy Net Navi shows up in the real world and then you turn into ProtoMan… how is it all possible?"

"Chaud, sir!" ProtoMan interrupted from his PET. "I'm receiving information from the building's security system. Zoanoid DrillMan escaped into the Network and I believe he's going after the Booster Data."

"With his wormhole ability, nothing in the system could stand in his way." Chaud's mind clicked into gear, examining the situation. "It's up to you."

"I'm ready."

"Chaud, wait. What's going on?"

"It's not over, Melody. Stand aside." The duel-haired boy brushed past the brunette and then snapped his PET up to bear at the display case's port. "Jack in, ProtoMan, Power up!"

A beam of red light leapt from the PET and entered the port, transferring ProtoMan to the cyber Network.

The Raider slammed into the ground and got to his feet, sword at the ready.

"Triple Hole!"

As soon as those words reached ProtoMan, the Raider leapt upward. Half a second later and a trio of drills had sped through the spot he had just vacated.

The red Navi hit the floor and turned around to face his opponent.

"Give it up, you fool."

"Fool?" Zoanoid DrillMan screamed and tensed as he began tapping into the deadly power of the Falzer within himself. Slowly the Net Navi began to evolve and change… The drills one the Navi's arms split into three separate smaller drills as did DrillMan's feet. His limbs thickened and grew muscular as a pair of wings exploded out of his back. The drill plates on the Navi's shoulders flattened out and grew feathery, as the drill atop his head slid down over his eyes, giving him an owlish appearance.

"Now who's the fool?" Z DrillMan threw his head back and roared.

"He went Beast Out. This is not good." Chaud voiced his comments.

"Agreed."

Z DrillMan exploded forward at an extreme speed, his claws sweeping out to strike at ProtoMan. The Raider snapped his blade up to block the attack… And gasped in disbelief as his sword fell to the ground in three pieces.

"He… sliced right through the sword." ProtoMan blinked in disbelief.

"Now who can't win?" Beast Out DrillMan chuckled. A split second later and the Zoanoid had sent his other arm ramming into his opponent's midsection.

The breath exploded out of ProtoMan's lungs as he folded around the punch. Before he could get it back, DrillMan kicked out, his foot connected with the Raider's head and sent him flying backward.

"ProtoMan!" Chaud called into his PET, concerned over the amount of abuse his Navi was taking.

"I'm fine." The Raider forced himself to his feet.

"Not for long! Drill Mode!" Z DrillMan glowed for a second as he reverted into his now much deadlier corkscrew form. Amazingly, he shot forward towards his opponent at an even faster speed.

"Anti Damage, Battle Chip in!" Chaud brought the cartridge around and inserted it into his PET. "Download!"

Melody watched over the boy's shoulder, silently praying for ProtoMan's victory.

The second that DrillMan crashed into ProtoMan, the Raider vanished in a puff of smoke. And the Zoanoid was left with nothing more than a skewered ProtoMan plush doll.

"What?" Z DrillMan snapped back into his humanoid form in disbelief. "Where'd he go?"

"Long Blade, Battle Chip in!"

"Right here."

Z DrillMan whipped around, just in time to receive a sword strike to his face. ProtoMan came out of his drop in front of his opponent and snapped his arm about again, striking another blow to DrillMan and forcing the wiry Navi backward.

Z DrillMan fell back a step and then regained his footing. Screaming in rage, the Zoanoid brought his arms up to bear at his opponent. The drills/fingers located on the end of the Navi's arms suddenly flew away from the Navi and sped through the air towards the Raider.

ProtoMan snapped his sword back and forth, rapidly deflecting the small projectiles. But there were too many and they were coming too fast. A few slipped past his defenses and rammed into his shoulders and thighs; incredibly, the miniature rockets carried ProtoMan backwards and slammed into the side wall of the Network, pinning the red Navi to the wall.

"He… couldn't do that before…" ProtoMan gasped as his body screamed from the blows and the stress of being pinned to the wall.

"PROTOMAN!"

"DIE!" Z DrillMan whipped around, returning to his Drill Mode. A split second later and he was rocketing through the air to crash into his helpless opponent.

"ProtoMan!" Chaud racked his mind, struggling to come up with some way to save his Net Navi from being impaled by the Zoanoid Net Navi.

"PROTOMAN!"

"What?" The Raider looked up as that familiar voice reached his ears.

"Air Shot, Battle Chip in! Download!"

"Air Shot!"

A bullet of air shot through the air- and straight into DrillMan. Unprepared for the sudden blast of air, the Zoanoid was knocked off course wound up striking the space just beside the Raider instead of his intended target. The impact knocked the miniature drills free of the wall, allowing ProtoMan to drop to the floor.

"ProtoMan!"

ProtoMan shook his head and looked up, to find Rhythm kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm been better." The red Net Navi sat forward and slowly got to his feet. "You did that?"

"We did." The teal Navi nodded. "Just returning the favor."

Further discussion was cut off when Zoanoid DrillMan ripped himself free from the wall and roared with fury.

"Chaud!" Melody rushed past the boy and sent the display case containing the Booster tumbling to the floor with a sweep of her arm. Quickly she picked up the device and passed it to the duel-haired kid. "Put that guy on ice."

"… I will." Chaud nodded quickly and then inserted the small Booster into his PET's slot in gate. Almost instantly a mass of figures and diagrams covered his PET's screen, before dissolving away into the words: NAVI BOOST.

Z DrillMan thrust out his arms, sending more of his miniature drills rocketing through the air.

"Variable Sword, Battle Chip in! Download!" Chaud sent the chip home.

However, instead of the expected arrow-shaped blade, four swords materialized on ProtoMan's arms. Two were in the normal position on the Raider's left and forearms, while the other two curled back along the red Navi's elbows towards his shoulders.

"What is this?" ProtoMan studied the layout of his weaponry for a split second, before turning his attention to the incoming missiles. He with the added blades and range, he found it extremely easy to deflect and ricochet the small attacks away from Rhythm and himself.

"It must be the Booster at work." Chaud marveled at his Navi's new abilities.

The Raider snapped his four blades up, deflecting a line of missiles, and then brought them around in an arc to destroy a few attacks that were coming in from odd angles.

That done, ProtoMan went on the offensive. The red Navi leapt forward and landed right smack dab in front of his opponent.

With a howl of rage, Z DrillMan sent his left claw flying towards ProtoMan's chest.

The Raider dropped back a step to avoid the strike, and then crossed his arms over his chest and jumped forward, pulling a sharp twist in the process.

"Bloody Quartet!"

Due to his spinning motion, all four of ProtoMan's blades sliced into Z DrillMan. But he didn't end there. As the wiry Navi recoiled from the attack, the Raider stopped his spin with his two forward blades in prime position to attack. The red Navi brought his swords down in an 'X' shaped slash that knocked Z DrillMan back with the force of the blow.

Z DrillMan stumbled backward for a few feet.

"End this, ProtoMan!"

"My pleasure. Sonic Boom!" ProtoMan snapped his arms up and then slashed through the air with all four of his swords. A blade of energy leapt from each weapon and shot through the air at his opponent.

Z DrillMan regained his footing, just in time to look up at the crescents of energy sweeping into him.

"NOOOO!"

But there was nothing he could do. Z DrillMan had no time or way to dodge- and so he took all four of the attacks right through his chest.

A moment later, and Z DrillMan was no more.

ProtoMan gathered himself, and then stood erect as his swords vanished.

"You alright?" Rhythm stepped forward and gently placed her hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

"I'm fine." ProtoMan answered, as a quick, gentle smile passed over his lips. A moment later, and the Raider had vanished as Chaud plugged him out of the Network.

"We did it…" The duel-haired boy thought to himself. Abruptly he turned to Melody, who was still standing there beside him, and slowly offered his hand.

"For what you did in there… Thank you…"

"No need." Melody beamed back. "Like Rhythm said, we were just returning the favor."

Chaud nodded then turned his attention the massive amount of clean-up that was going to be required…


	4. Insert witty title here

Yah. It's been resurrected again. Anyways, a _massive _ thanks to DonJuan for beta reading... 

Begin!

_I have got to be going insane. _ Chaud continued to gaze out of the massive window of his IPC office. _That's the only explanation to all of this that makes sense. It's hard to believe that I'm on speaking terms with one of the head researcher's daughter, and that ProtoMan has some kind of… attraction… to her Navi. _

The duel-haired kid turned to study his Navi, who was patiently waiting on his desk for any further instructions. Like his Operator, ProtoMan rarely allowed his emotions to be seen or let them be revealed, but the way the Red Raider was slowly shifting from one foot the other clearly displayed his haste.

Chaud couldn't remember the last time he had seen his Navi act like this. Come to think of it, ProtoMan probably couldn't either.

_No doubt about it, I'm losing it. _ The duel-haired boy reached over to his computer and briefly considered typing up a note to have a psychological evaluation in the near future.

He decided against it.

Hiding his actions behind a display of reading the reports being displayed on the computer screen, Chaud considered what little he knew of the current situation. He knew that ProtoMan had set some kind of… outing… to take with Rhythm this afternoon. Although what the details of that outing were, he didn't know. It was also obvious that ProtoMan was hesitant to remind his Net Op of that fact and to ask to leave.

_It's almost as if he's embarrassed to tell me what he's up to. _ Chaud shook his head as that thought crossed his mind. _This is getting ridiculous. I've got to do something to break the ice that's building between us.. but what...?_

The screen beeped, bringing the double-haired Op back to the present. He stifled a sigh as he realized that there was no way around it. ProtoMan was feeling a strong attraction to Rhythm.

The boy looked up at the holographic projection of the red Navi on his desk. "ProtoMan, go."

"Go?" The Navi cocked his head as if puzzled

"You, Internet, Net City, Rhythm, wherever." Chaud waved a hand dismissively. "Go."

"Chaud… Thank you."

ProtoMan's holographic form dissolved into a mess of pixels and then vanished from sight.

For the second time in the pasty twenty minutes, Chaud sighed. He leaned back in his chair, allowing thoughts to race through his mind. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed someone to be a sounding board as he tried to work through the conflicting emotions he was having.

He reached for his PET and placed a call.

1010101010101010101010101010

With the required streak of red lightning, ProtoMan entered Net City and dropped down to the ground below. As soon as the energy released him, he got to his feet and glanced around at his surroundings. The buildings rose up around him, creating the narrow street in which he stood. Here and there data cables ran from rooftop to rooftop; and, as usual, there was a fair amount of pedestrians around him.

The Raider realized that he was near the spot that he had promised to meet with Rhythm, albeit a little later than he had intended. Four quick rooftop leaps took him over the appropriate intersection. And another drop brought him to the appointed meeting spot.

The Raider glanced around, fighting to keep his heart from sinking. Rhythm was no where in sight… he'd waited too long to get away and had missed her entirely. ProtoMan made another scan of the area, but with the same results.

Surely she wouldn't think that he'd stood her up… wouldn't she?

1010101010101010101010101010

"He's going to think that I stood him up!" Rhythm strained to pull another ounce of speed out of her long legs. She was still several blocks away from the spot where they were to meet, and already late as it was.

"It wasn't our fault." Melody, Rhythm's Net Op, said. "The Network terminals crashed and it took us a while to find one that still worked."

"Yeah, but you know that, I know that, he doesn't know that." The teal Navi continued her mad sprint forward, dodging Net Navis left and right. "Ohhhh…"

"Rhythm, chill… A simple call can straighten it all out."

"I just… really… need him at the Net Star competition."

"Huh?"

Any response that Rhythm was about to make was lost. The red-headed Navi failed to react quick enough when a pink, female Navi stepped right in her path. Rhythm managed to angle her run enough so that there was only a glancing collision, but with her speed and momentum it was enough to spin both her and the other Navi completely around and drop them to the ground.

Rhythm hit the pavement hard, and tumbled over into a sprawling sit. It took a few seconds for her mind to come out of it's own tumble and reorient itself.

The redhead looked up to find the blond, pink Navi on the ground a few feet away from her.

"Sorry!" Rhythm scrambled to her feet and stepped over to the one she had unintentionally decked. "My fault, I was moving too fast. Are you alright?"

"Y… Yeah." The pink Navi took the offered hand and pulled herself upright. "Accidents happen… even in Net City, I guess."

"Yeah… uh, sorry if I hit and run but I'm already late and… there's this guy waiting on me."

The pink Navi giggled and then nodded. "I see."

"Thanks,"

As soon as the other Navi had steadied herself, Rhythm was heading off in another mad dash that was only slightly slower than her previous run. The pink Navi continued to chuckle as she watched the teal one depart.

"Roll!"

The pink Navi turned around to find a blue, male Net Navi jogging up to her.

"I saw what happened, are you alright?" The blue one asked as he came to a stop in front of his companion.

"I'm fine, MegaMan. Just fine."

_It's O.K., it's not the end of the world. _ Rhythm struggled to keep her spirits from taking an unwanted nosedive as she glanced around the intersection. ProtoMan was nowhere in sight. _He probably moved on the Net Star Competition. You can find him there… It's not like he's going to let one missed… meeting… destroy everything. Right...?_

The teal Net Navi stifled a sigh and set off at a slow jog. It wasn't long before she caught sight of a clock, which in turn caused her jog to become a full-fledged run.

_This just isn't my day. I missed ProtoMan and if I don't hurry up, I'm going to miss today's filming as well… and then I'd be in a real mess. Melody's put too much work into helping me for me to let her down by getting kicked off of the ballot due to an absence. _

The passing of a few minutes brought Rhythm to the Coliseum, which had been shut down for the day and converted into a stage for Net Star's use. Net Star had then turned around and opened the bleachers in the arena to the public, so the Coliseum was still as crowded as it usually was.

None of which mattered in the least to Rhythm, as a contestant she was able to skirt the entire digital traffic jam and use the 'Authorized Personnel Only' entrance to bypass the large crowd.

I just hope that I meet up with ProtoMan later…

That was the last thought Rhythm had about her love life before she was whisked away into the world of show-biz.

1010101010101010101010101010

"Chaud!"

The duel-haired boy turned around, to find Maylu Sakurai standing behind him. Right after ProtoMan had left, the duel-haired Net Op had placed a call through to the red-head and requested a meeting with her at a local restaurant. Since placing calls to her was not something that he did regularly, much less ask to meet with her, he was fairly sure that she was wondering what was going on.

"Hello…. Thanks for coming at such short notice." Chaud nodded in greeting. "Listen… I don't want you to get the wrong idea… but I need someone to talk to about some… issues that I'm dealing with."

Maylu raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"O.K… if you don't mind my asking, why me? It's not that I don't want to help, but-"

"But why did I come to you instead of Raika or Lan?" The duel-haired Net Op interjected the ending to the question.. "No offence to them, but I don't think that they'd be the best ones to talk to about… emotional issues. You know how dense Lan is and how closed Raika can be. "

A wince passed over Maylu's face as she envisioned Lan trying to counsel Chaud- it wasn't pretty.

"Point taken." The redhead said. "Alright… I'll try to help. What's wrong?"

"It's…" Chaud paused for a long moment to collect his thoughts and voice them correctly. "It's about ProtoMan. Some time back he came across a Net Navi, a female Navi. He's become… attached to her lately."

"ProtoMan's got a girlfriend!" Both Maylu's eyes and her mouth flew open in shock. Quickly she regained her composure. "Sorry… It's just hard to picture ProtoMan being that… open."

"Open?"

"I don't mean that in a bad way. But he's so private, like you, that it's easy to forget that he's…" The redhead broke off for a long moment as she searched for the right phrase to express her thoughts. "a person. You both hold your feelings in so close that it's hard to read them, unlike Lan who wears his emotions on his shirt sleeve."

Chaud considered that statement for a few seconds and then returned to the topic at hand.

"Interesting assessment… Anyway, ProtoMan's developing a relationship with this Net Navi, but for some reason… I find it hard to accept it."

"What do you mean?"

"ProtoMan has feelings for Rhythm. That I can understand. But… the idea that he is doesn't feel right to me. It… seems wrong that he's seeing her."

"You mean that you're having a hard time coming to terms with the relationship?"

"I suppose that would be accurate…" Chaud stifled a sigh. "ProtoMan's hesitant to talk to me about her. He senses my discomfort with this Navi, and so he doesn't bring it up. But I can't understand I feel like I do and it's driving us apart."

Maylu was quiet for a long moment. It was plain to see that her mind was clicking away as it worked at the problem. The two stood in silence as they waited on the redhead to come to her conclusion.

Finally, she spoke up.

"Chaud… you may find this hard to believe… But I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Chaud tried to keep the disbelief from showing in his voice. He didn't succeed.

"Yeah… It's… pretty easy to see, even for you. You don't like the fact that ProtoMan is developing a deep interest in someone else, someone who can a special relationship with him while you haven't- and the fact that he is is making you jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Just look at yourself, Chaud, you'll see it."

The duel-haired boy shook his head in disbelief- a split second before the realization hit him like a Barrier powered Aura Head. He was envious of ProtoMan's new relationship… Not so much that ProtoMan had one, but the fact that ProtoMan had found his first.

Chaud just stood there as a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach confirmed Maylu's analysis.

1010101010101010101010101010

_I don't get it. _ ProtoMan mused as he watched performer after performer run through their routine on the Coliseum's stage. _So the Net Navis get up there and sing, play instruments, or conduct an orchestra, then the general viewers confer the title of a winner on the act that they liked the best. This doesn't make much sense, it all comes down to a contest of who can program their Net Navi with the skills to do these things best, not which one can actually sing better. _

The Raider shifted his position, jostling a couple of Net Navis who had been getting too close for his comfort. He had never liked crowds; especially crowds in small, confined spaces. Which was, ironically enough, exactly where he was at the moment.

Top that off with the fact that he could barely see the platform, and would thus miss Rhythm's performance, and to say that he was unsatisfied with his present position would be the understatement of the millennium.

A stray Net Navi thumped him in the back, causing the Raider's annoyance to grow. It was all he could take. It was time to get away from this organized chaos. Spying an opening on the top ledge of the coliseum, the red Navi decided to relocate. A quick bound carried him up and away from the crowd and directly over to the opening in the roof.

It also carried him straight into MegaMan.

ProtoMan hit the blue Navi hard, and that impact was magnified by the fact that neither one of them had been expecting such a collision. The two rebounded off of each other and painfully collapsed to the ground.

The Red Raider gathered his bearings and began getting to his feet at the same moment that MegaMan did.

"ProtoMan! I didn't expect to run into you here." The blue Navi quipped.

"Likewise… What are you doing here?" A split second after the words left his mouth, the red Navi realized how stupid the question was. MegaMan was probably here for the Net Star competition, just as he was.

"Roll wanted to see the competition, and so I decided to tag along." MegaMan shrugged as the aforementioned pink Navi moved over to him. "What brings you here?"

"Me?" Behind his visor, the Raider's eyes jerked at the question. It wasn't that he was ashamed of having Rhythm as a friend, but it wasn't something that he was ready to have revealed to the world yet. "I'm just… doing some scouting on the Net Star."

"There's nothing wrong with it is there?" Roll asked. "It's just a contest, right?"

"If by 'wrong' you mean 'underhanded' then no." ProtoMan replied. "I'm here on business, not as a Net Saver."

Personal business. The red Navi silently clarified his statement.

Thankfully, the awkward conversation was put to an early end when the host announced the next contestant. It was Rhythm, coached by her Net Op, Melody Makoto.

As Rhythm stepped onto the stage, ProtoMan felt his heart take on a mind of it's own and fly into his throat. In the place of her normal teal and gray wardrobe, Rhythm wore a red dress that perfectly matched her hair, which had been fluffed and styled to look weightless and cascaded around her shoulders.

In short, to ProtoMan, she looked drop-dead gorgeous.

"Whoa." The look on MegaMan's face and his own steady gaze showed that he agreed with the red Navi's assessment.

After a few preliminary comments, Rhythm moved into her song. Her voice wasn't up the quality of the previous contestants, and it was fairly obvious that she was nervous, even ProtoMan could tell that. Her breath control wasn't even, which resulted in her cutting some of the high notes short, and she was obviously very green to the world of singing. Yet there was something else in her voice, it had a natural tone to it that suggested she wasn't singing with the aid of special programming or data. She was using her unaltered voice and had built it up to the force that it was, a quality which made it easy to miss the mistakes that she made.

She sang a simple song, one that spoke of a desire to see the love of another. To find something beyond the words, deceptions and lies of the world; it spoke of a chance to look into the eyes of another, to look into the windows of a person's soul, to find the true love that was sought.

As she sang, ProtoMan realized what it was that made Rhythm's performance different from the others. Whereas the other performers were singing for fame and fortune, Rhtyhm wastapping into her emotions that she felt and projecting them into her song. She was literally singing her feelings.

The song ended, and Rhythm bowed off of the stage to a large ovation.

"That was… amazing." MegaMan commented as the trio of friends snapped out of their collective daze. "I mean, she's not as skilled as the others, but she can hold your attention."

Roll blinked and came back to the present. "Yeah."

"What do you think, ProtoMan?" The Blue Bomber turned his gaze to their companion.

"I think… I've seen all that I need to." ProtoMan stepped away from the other two Net Navi. "I've got to go. I'll get in touch with you later."

1010101010101010101010101010

"Breathe, Rhythm! Breathe!"

Rhythm's mouth popped open and she greedily gulped in a large mouthful of digital air.

"Sorry!" The teal Navi panted. "It's not easy being up there in front of so many people…"

"I know. Believe me I know." Melody replied. "But you did great, I don't think that you'll have any problem getting into the next round."

"Thanks, Melody. I know how much this means to you. I won't let you down."

"You couldn't do that, Rhythm. You've already made us more than proud." Melody's voice took on a playfully teasing tone as she continued. "By the way, I saw ProtoMan in the audience while you were singing. He's up there in the roof's landing, if you hurry you can catch your boyfriend before he leaves."

Rhythm's face took on a red hue that came fairly close to matching her hair and outfit.

"Melody! He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends…"

"Sure you are."

There was no disguising the grin in Melody's voice.

Shaking her head, Rhythm set off to find the aforementioned red Net Navi.

1010101010101010101010101010

ProtoMan dropped out of his alcove and cleanly landed on the ground beside Rhythm.

"You were great."

"I was decent…" Rhythm smiled nervously, "But not anywhere near as good as the others were."

"Still, you did well." The red Navi replied. "I'm glad that I came."

"I didn't know if you would make it or not… I'm sorry that I missed you earlier, but all of the ports went down and…"

"It's alright, I was late too… I guess that we just missed each other." A grin played across ProtoMan's lips, "But we found each other, and that's what matters… So… I'd planned on taking a walk through Net City, would you like to come along?"

Rhythm couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I would."

To ProtoMan and Rhythm, the next hour passed by in a blur. Although they covered much, if not all, of Net City, neither one could remember much of what they passed. Much more prominent in their memories was the discussion and conversations they had. They talked about almost everything, from their Net Op's lives and histories to their own ambitions, tastes, and opinions.

Neither one really understood why they could open up to the other, they just knew that they were drawn to each other. ProtoMan never had much trouble opening himself to Rhythm, and Rhythm delighted in the company she found in her companion. Each one was used to going through their lives solo and keeping to themselves; but in each other's company, they were at ease. They could express themselves openly.

"Oh my stars…"

ProtoMan followed Rhythm's gaze across the Net Plaza… and his eyes exploded open in disbelief. There on the side of the main building was a clock, and the time it displayed was much later than either one of them had expected.

"I think we've been a little too preoccupied." The Raider commented. "Our Ops are probably starting to worry about us by now."

Right on cue, ProtoMan heard a familiar voice calling his name. Turning to look over his shoulder, he found MegaMan and Roll heading their way at a brisk jog.

"ProtoMan! Chaud sent us to find you. He needs your help with some kind of security problem at IPC." The Blue Bomber explained as he slowed to a stop before the two Net Navi.

"Alright, I'm on my way." The Raider turned to Rhythm to make a quick good-bye. "I'm sorry, but now that this has come up, I've got to go."

"I understand, you go on."

ProtoMan became aware of the fact that Rhythm, MegaMan, and Roll were exchanging awkward looks. MegaMan and Roll were obviously wondering why a Net Star competitor was spending time with him, and they weren't quite certain how to go about introducing themselves. He decided to relieve them of that decision.

"MegaMan, Roll, this is Rhythm, a close friend of mine. Rhythm, MegaMan and Roll."

"Wait… the MegaMan?" The teal Navi's face took on an expression of disbelief as she glanced between the Raider and the Bomber. "The one you fought in the N1?"

"That's me." MegaMan chuckled nervously.

"And Roll…" Rhythm turned her attention to the pink Navi. "You messed up World Three's plans by destroying that chip during the tag team matches… It's great to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too."

1010101010101010101010101010

ProtoMan rematerialized in his PET. He'd been away far longer than he'd intended to be; but as the timeless saying went 'time flies when you're having fun'.

He just hadn't expected it to fly so far or so fast.

"You're back."

ProtoMan looked over to find Chaud entering the room.

"My apologies, Chaud. I didn't intend to be away for so long."

"It's fine, ProtoMan." The duel-haired boy nodded as he moved over to his desk and sat down. He didn't look forward to what he was about to do, but he knew that it was something that both of them needed.

"ProtoMan, while you were gone I spent some time thinking about Melody and Rhythm… and our involvement with them." Chaud wasn't sure, but he thought he saw his Navi stiffen just slightly. This led him to guess that the red Navi was bracing himself for the worst. "The truth is that I was… well, I had a talk with Maylu this afternoon, and she helped to put certain things in perspective…"

ProtoMan cocked his head, evidently waiting for his Net Op to continue.

"The fact is… that… I was slightly jealous of your relationship with Rhythm…" Chaud sighed and continued. "The fact that you were developing a relationship while I wasn't… Well, it annoyed me, and that annoyance turned into envy… I… had always hoped to have a relationship with someone, much like you and Rhythm do. Then when you started building one before I did… I let it get to me… ProtoMan… I'm sorry."

"Chaud, I…" The Red Raider stood there in stunned silence. Of everything he had expected to hear, this wasn't it. "… You're forgiven… And I know that someday you'll find someone."

"Thank you… It's obvious that you and Rhythm care for one another… and, I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about my opinion of your relationship. You have my support."

"Chaud… I appreciate that." All of a sudden, a nasty grin spread across the Raider's face. "And you know that Melody is always looking for someone to escort her to the oversea Net Star competitions…"

"PROTOMAN?"

End

And no, this will _never _ become a Chaud x Melody pairing. I have an extreme distaste for those fics which do use Rhythm as an excuse to pair Chaud off with a self-inserted Mary Sue. And while Melody isn't a self-insertion, I'd just rather not go there.


	5. And then it ends

_A.N.: Special thanks to Destiny.EXE for beta-ing and helping refine a few points of this chapter._

_Disclaimer (since there's been too much confusion about this fic): I don't own Rhythm, Ryo Takamisaki, the genius behind the EXE manga, does. I don't own Eugene Chaud/Chaud Blaze or ProtoMan. Neither do I own MegaMan or RockMan or any variation of said characters as they belong to Capcom. Since Rhythm had no Net Op in the manga, I gave her one. Therefore Melody Makoto is a creation of mine, so please ask before taking her. The song that Rhythm sings later on was written by Destiny.EXE and myself._

_Now that all that's said: Begin!_

"Miss, you can't go back there."

"Excuse me?" The young brunette girl slowed her walk to a stop as a burly, blue-uniformed man stepped directly into her path.

"This area's off-limits to visitors. You can't go back there."

The girl blinked once in confusion, "Are… you sure? I've never been stopped like this before."

"I'm positive." The uniformed man didn't move an inch. "Nobody gets through this doorway without being an employee of Bla-"

"Melody Makoto just happens to be here at my request, and it would be appreciated if you would never detain her again for any reason."

The brunette girl, the aforementioned Melody Makoto, had to work hard to suppress a grin as the color slowly-drained from the security guard's face. He might have been new on the job, but it was evident that he already recognized the voice that had just injected itself into the conversation.

The guard turned around to find a boy almost half his size standing behind him. The boy was wearing a pair or loose green camo-pants, a black shirt and red vest. His most peculiar feature, however, was that the top half of his hair was colored white while the rest was black.

"M- Mr. Blaze…" The guard stuttered. "I'm… sorry, sir, I- she didn't-"

"In our computer system, she was slated to have full access to Blaze Quest. A detail that I was personally involved in establishing, I suggest that you move so that she can enter the premises, and then you refresh your memory about who can and cannot enter." Chaud leveled a withering gaze at the guard.

"Uh, yes, sir."

Melody, a brunette wearing a blue skirt, vest and violet shirt, stepped around the embarrassed security guard to enter the formerly-forbidden hallway.

"Thanks," Melody smiled slightly at her companion. "I didn't know that you were leveling up security around here."

"It's not so much raised security as it is new guards." Chaud admitted as he turned and began accompanying the brunette to the elevator. "He's been detaining everyone for no reason at all. We're hoping he'll grow out of it as he gets more experience."

While Chaud and Melody made their exchanges, the holographic forms of their Net Navis, ProtoMan and Rhythm respectively, materialized in the air above their Op's shoulders. The two Navis exchanged a quick wave of greeting, then escaped into the cyber world just as soon as their Ops entered Chaud's office and jacked them into the 'Net.

"So…" Chaud glanced out his office's window. "You're leaving this afternoon?"

"We are." Melody nodded slowly. "I know that Rhythm's going to miss ProtoMan… And for what it's worth, I'm going to miss you. Not, you know, it that way, but as a friend."

The dual-haired Op slowly turned his gaze back to the girl before him. "I'm sorry to put you through this. But we need your father on the Sharo project."

"It's alright, it's part of the deal when you have a brilliant scientist for a father." The brunette shrugged, "Besides, it'll give me a chance to catch up with some friends I have over there… And we'll be back. It may take a few years, but we always come back to Den Tech sooner or later. It's home."

Rhythm sighed as she enjoyed the warmth of a long embrace with ProtoMan. It was one of those moments that she never wanted to end… if she could just stay here with ProtoMan for the rest of her existence, she felt that she could be content…

But deep down, she knew that that feeling was dangerous and deceptive. Her bond with Melody Makoto was just as strong as the one she had to ProtoMan; she needed to be with her Net Op first and foremost.

"It's hard to believe," The azure Net Navi said as the two parted. "in a few hours, we're going to be separated for years."

"I know." ProtoMan's head turned slightly so that he could look past the Navi he loved. "It's… going to be hard. But we'll get through this, I know it."

"Just so long as you don't forget about me." Rhythm covered up the insecurity in her question by disguising it as a quip. The attempt failed as her voice almost cracked against her next words. "Because… I'll never be able to forget you."

"I won't," The Raider took the azure Navi's hand in his own to show the commitment that he felt. "I'd never be able to. It doesn't matter how long this takes, I'll be here when you come back."

Rhythm smiled softly amid the sadness lying in her eyes. "I'll be back. You can count on that… ProtoMan… can… I ask you something?"

"Yes." A small smile played over the red Navi's lips.

"You'll… probably think that this is silly; But… I'd like to know…" The female Navi slowly lifted her free hand to touch her friend's visor. "What's behind the mask?"

"'Behind the mask'?" ProtoMan repeated softly, as if unsure what he was being asked.

"Proto, I love you, I always will." Rhythm continued. "But… I've never seen the real you… The person behind the black visor. Would you… show me?"

For a brief moment, the Red Raider wondered where this question had come from. Then his eyes lightened upon Rhythm's and the answer revealed itself. Rhythm needed assurance; proof that he wasn't going to forget her over the time that they were going to be apart. She needed to know, once and for all, that he cared for her above himself; just as she would do anything for him.

She needed to see that love, and she needed to see it in his eyes. Something that couldn't be done so long as his helmet was in place.

"Of course." The Red Raider allowed himself to smile. With an awkwardness that seemed out-of-place given his normal gracefulness, ProtoMan reached up, took his helmet in his hands and lifted it upward. Slowly the helmet came free of his silver locks, revealing what he had hidden from the world for as long as he could remember.

A strange feeling settled over ProtoMan as he held his helmet at his side. He felt… incomplete, naked, without the visor over his eyes… And strangely, he felt vulnerable now that anyone could look at him and see what was normally hidden.

This was driven from his mind as Rhythm's gaze bore into him. For the first time, he realized just how much of a barrier that small visor was. Never before had he connected with the azure Navi as he had when her eyes were able to meet his and stare straight into his being. He'd heard before that a person's eyes were the windows of their soul, but he'd never understood that statement… until now.

He could really see the love that Rhythm had for her, and he knew that she could see the love he held for her in his eyes. It was a moment that all the words and phrases, all the film and recordings could not even come close to capturing. It was something that could only be experienced…

"ProtoMan… thank you." A gently smile traced Rhythm's lips as her hand reached up to hook a stray lock of silver hair behind ProtoMan's ear. "That means a lot to me."

"It did… to me as well…" ProtoMan whispered back.

Time passed as the moment faded away; leaving the two alone. They continued to stand there, neither one of them willing to break the connection that they had…

"I want you to have this." Rhythm summoned a cartridge of data to her hands. She took her companion's hands in her own and pressed the data into them. "It's… something that I did for the NetStar competition… but I could never bring myself to perform it… I think you'll understand why."

"I'll access it whenever I think of you." The red Navi nodded back. "Rhythm… thank you."

The azure Navi smiled again in an effort to keep the tears at bay.

Without a word, the red Navi stretched out his free hand and set a the recording in motion. Instantly the familiar voice of his girlfriend filled his PET…

"You cut through the night  
and brought me the light.   
You ripped through the lies   
And brought truth to my eyes,   
You're my hero, you see,   
You were my love to be…

"Because you're my hero,   
I was lost and alone   
I could not hold my own.   
And then when you arrived   
My hope only thrived,   
Now that I'm not alone…

"For when our paths met,   
Our hearts did connect,   
At that moment I knew   
My love was only for you;   
You returned love for me,   
Love that will carry us through…

"Because you're my hero,   
I was lost and alone   
I could not hold my own.   
And then when you arrived   
My hope only thrived,   
Now that I'm not alone…

"Though now we're apart,   
We're connected at heart.   
While though the miles are great,   
And the day may grow long.   
Our time was never late,   
For our love will stay strong

"Because you're my hero,   
I was lost and alone   
I could not hold my own.   
And then when you arrived   
My hope only thrived,   
Now that I'm not alone…

"And I'm not alone…

"Because you're my hero."

"I know that this isn't that great of a song, ProtoMan." The azure Navi said. "But… it's our song, and I hope that you enjoy it…"

"I did. It was beautiful." ProtoMan whispered as he held out his free hand again. This time a rush of data filled his palm, and reformatted itself into a gold emblem and a golden chain. "Now it's my turn to surprise you. A long time ago, right before we came out with the PET Advance… I met up with two Net Navis who were carvers. Without going into detail, they taught me their trade… and I used the skills that I learned there to make this."

A gasp escaped from Rhythm's throat as she realized the Raider's intentions.

"And now I want you to have it." The silver-haired Navi pressed the pendant into his girlfriend's palm.

"I… I couldn't… it must have cost…"

"Don't worry about that." ProtoMan gently placed a finger over Rhythm's lips to silence her objections. "You've given me a priceless gift, now I want to do the same for you."

"But… I… … Thank you."

ProtoMan smiled again as he slid the chain over the azure Navi's head and settled the necklace around her neck. After bringing her hair free of the necklace, the Raider took the pendant in his hand and turned it over backwards. Etched in the casing was a detailed rendition of ProtoMan's and Rhythm's Navi Symbols, and they had been placed so as the two symbols interlocked with each other.

"Oh… ProtoMan. You shouldn't have…"

"But I did." The red Navi replied. "Rhythm, I'll remember you through our song… you remember me through the pendant."

"Alright." With a smile, Rhythm embraced her companion one, final time. "I'll miss you."

"So will I."

At that moment, Melody's PET alarm went off. It was a signal that they were running out of time; and that they had to leave in the next few minutes. The ringing alarm drew a painful sigh out of Rhythm and a disapproving frown out of ProtoMan.

"I guess… that this is goodbye." The azure Navi slowly broke the embrace.

ProtoMan just nodded slowly. After all he had experienced in the past few minutes, he didn't trust himself to speak.

"I'll… see you around." Although she tried, Rhythm couldn't bring herself to look at her friend and companion.

"Until then…" Those were the only words that ProtoMan could bring himself to say.

The two exchanged one last look, and then Rhythm vanished from sight as she rode a flurry of pixels back into her PET.

"ProtoMan…" Chaud Blaze looked out of his office window, watching as Melody Makoto and Rhythm stepped into her father's automobile. "I wish I could say that I understood what you're going through… But I'll be here for you if you need me."

"Thank you, Chaud." The holographic form of the Red Raider appeared over his Net Op's shoulder. "I appreciate that."

The dual-haired Net Op blinked in surprise and stared at his Net Navi in disbelief. But he was too late, but by that time ProtoMan had already replaced his helmet.

"She'll be back someday." ProtoMan permitted himself one frank moment with Chaud. With a hidden smile, he tightened his grip around the recording that Rhythm had given him earlier. "And we'll be here when she does."

End!

_A.N.: I know that I've said this before. But this chapter officially brings Rhythm and Blues to an end; I seriously doubt that I'll continue this, or that I'll even be able to continue it. But I hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
